Our general objective is to determine, by means of a concurrent case-control study, whether risks of the various histologic types of ovarian cancer are influenced by: a) prior reproductive experience, b) cancer among first degree female relatives, c) a combination of these factors. The hypothesis that low fertility or infertility contribute to risk will be refined and assessed. Additional study variables will include prior hormonal therapy and pre-existing medical conditions. The proposed study will include a matched population control. Demographic and clinical data will be collected from the hospital records of each ovarian cancer patient and pathology slides reviewed. Various types of epidemiologic data, including family and reproductive histories will be collected through face-to-face interviews with each patient and control.